Please Don't Go Away
by Namikaze Yuto
Summary: Nami seorang pencopet ulung yang tidak pernah tertangkap dan diketahui perbuatannya, tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki aneh yang mengetahui perbuatannya dan ingin membawanya ke kantor polisi, lalu bagaimana jadinya ? bad sumary, kemungkinan banyak typo solnya noah orang yang gak teliti, AU


**Disclaimare: One Piece milik Oda sensei**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo, Alur gak jelas, dan masih banyak Lagi yang Noah gak tau**

**Pairing: LuNa**

*****ayo mulai*****

Tokyo adalah ibukota Jepang yang padat akan penduduknya. Berbagai macam orang ada di Tokyo. Mulai dari tua, muda, kaya, miskin, karyawan, direktur, bahkan penipu dan pencopet pun ada disini. Di suatu sore dimana semua murid pulang sekolah dan karyawan pulang dari kantornya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut orange dengan topi hitam di kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu digulung dan dimasukkan ke dalam topinya, sehingga ia terlihat seperti laki-laki.

Gadis itu mengenakan baju kodok, dengan dalaman kaus berlengan panjang dan digulung sampai siku. Warnanya hitam senada dengan topinya. Tangan kanannya memakai handband berwarna biru tua. Dilihat dari dekat penampilannya seperti gadis tomboy. Lalu diantara kerumunan itu dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, sambil sesekali tangan kanannya merogoh saku orang lain. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang pencopet. Dengan lihai ia mengambil dompet-dompet itu dari kantong maupun tas orang lain.

Namun, ia tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya itu diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Walaupun begitu orang itu hanya diam saja, memperhatikan sang gadis. Sampai pada saatnya si gadis yang diketahui bernama Nami itu selesei melakukan pekerjaannya. Nami pun segera berlari ke tempat yang sepi dan akhirnya ia sampai di taman yang sepi. Biasanya sih taman itu selalu ramai, tapi karena hari sudah sore taman itu jadi sepi.

Nami pun segera duduk di bangku yang kosong, di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia mengambil dompet curian, yang ditaruh di kantong baju kodoknya yang besar itu. Ia mulai menghitung pendapatannya hari ini.

"Wah, wah kayaknya enak nih ngitung uang di taman yang sepi gini, tapi bukankah tidak baik yah kalau uang tersebut dari hasil curian?" ungkap seseorang yang sedari tadi membututi Nami. Ternyata dia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan topi jerami di kepalanya. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri, menyender di bawah pohon, dekat dengan tempat Nami duduk. Pria itu mengenakan kaus putih bergambar tengkorak lengan pendek, dengan celana levis yang digulung sampai lutut. Ia juga menggunakan Handband berwarna putih pada tangan kanannya, sama seperti Nami.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan ada luka melintang di bawah mata kanannya. Nami tampak sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan orang itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukannya diketahui oleh orang lain. Hal ini karena biasanya perbuatannya tidak pernah cacat sekalipun. Ia selalu melakukannya hati-hati, agar jangan sampai ketahuan orang lain. Tapi hari ini adalah hari kesialannya. Perbuatannya mencopet diketahui oleh orang lain.

Tapi dia berusaha tenang. Siapa tahu orang itu hanya menggertak dan bukan tidak mungkin, ia menipunya. Makanya Nami bertekad untuk tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Sambil memikirkan cara kabur dari orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, ini uangku. Kenapa kau bilang bahwa ini uang hasil curian?" tanya Nami berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, namun debaran di jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti. Mau gimana lagi, ini pertama kali perbuatannya diketahui orang lain.

"Oh, itu uangmu, tapi kok dompetnya beda-beda yah?" tanya pemuda itu tidak percaya.

"Oh ini, ehm itu hobi aku. Aku suka sekali menaruh uangku di dompet yang berbeda-beda."

"Hobi, yah. Hm kalau begitu foto ini salah dong," ujarnya kemudian sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto dari kamera hp-nya. Foto itu adalah saat Nami sedang mengambil dompet dari dalam tas wanita karier. Nami sangat terkejut karena ternyata orang tersebut tidak berbohong, kalau dia melihat Nami mencopet. Apalagi dia punya bukti berupa foto yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?" tanya Nami gusar.

"Eh? Jadi ternyata benar ini fotomu yah? kalau begitu kau benar-benar mencuri dari orang-orang itu?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

"Ukh, oke kalau ia memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja kau harus mengembalikan dompet yang kamu curi itu." Nami benar-benar terjebak saat ini. Nami pun berusaha keras untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa mengambil handphone itu, dari tangan si pemuda. Lalu segera pergi dari sini.

"Hei, lihat di belakangmu ada balon udara raksasa," ujar Nami tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke belakang pemuda itu. Refleks pemuda itu langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Mana? Mana?" tanyanya penasaran dan saat pemuda itu lengah, dengan cepat Nami mengambil handphone yang ada di tangan si pemuda. Pemuda itu pun kaget dan saat ia menengok ke arah Nami lagi, handphonenya sudah tidak ada. Sedangkan Nami sudah berlari kabur sambil melambai ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Dah, topi jerami makasih yah atas handphonenya," ungkap Nami senang dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

"Yah, aku tertipu, ternyata dia lebih cerdas dari yang kukira. Hm, sepertinya aku harus segera mengejarnya," ungkap si topi jerami dan segera lari menyusul Nami. Ternyata dia benar-benar pemuda yang polos, sampai mudah ditipu oleh Nami.

***nyanyanyanyanya***

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berlari, Nami pun berhasil menghidar dari pemuda itu. Nami menengok kesana kemari tapi pemuda itu tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Dia pun bernafas lega.

'Huft, akhirnya aku bisa lepas juga dari pemuda itu. Kupikir dia pemuda yang pintar karena telah membuatku terpojok, tapi ternyata dia pemuda bodoh karena bisa kutipu dengan mudah. Yah aku memang wanita yang pintar,' ungkap Nami senang dalam hati. Sepanjang jalan Nami bernyanyi dengan riang gembira karena ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

'Ah, matahari sudah terbenam, aku harus segera membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk anak-anak,' ujar Nami dalam hati. Kemudian sebelum pulang ia mampir ke toko roti dan supermarket untuk membeli minuman. Setelah itu ia pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Nami memberikan makanan dan minuman pada adik-adiknya. Adik-adiknya begitu senang mendengar kedatangan Nami. Apalagi Nami membawa makanan yang enak-enak.

Sebenarnya Nami tinggal gubuk kecil di pinggir hutan kota Tokyo. Ia tinggal bersama ke enam adiknya. Empat laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan. Yang pertama adalah Taro umurnya beda lima tahun dengan Nami. Kalau Nami sekarang sudah dua puluh tahun maka Taro berumur lima belas tahun. Taro tidak sekolah melainkan bekerja mencopet seperti Nami. Terkadang ia menjadi kurir bagi para Yakuza di Tokyo.

Adik kedua dan ketiga Nami adalah anak kembar, namanya adalah Yuta dan Yumi. Mereka berdua berumur dua belas tahun. Mereka juga tidak sekolah seperti Taro, maklum keluarga Nami tidak punya uang untuk biaya sekolah. Perkerjaan si kembar juga sebagai pencopet. Tapi daripada menyopet mereka lebih suka menipu orang-orang kaya. Misalkan jadi tukang ramal palsu atau menjual obat-obatan palsu. Mereka cukup cerdas dan pandai berakting dalam hal ini.

Adik Nami yang keempat bernama Shiro, umurnya masih sepuluh tahun. Shiro beda dengan kakak-kakaknya ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat. Walaupun tidak sekolah, ia bekerja sebagai tukang jual koran dan membantu mencuci piring di restoran Baratie. Sebuah restoran ternama yang menyajikan masakan Perancis dan Jepang. Shiro anak yang paling baik dari kakak-kakaknya. Tapi ia juga menghormati apa yang dilakukan kakak-kakaknya. Ia memakluminya karena biar bagaimana pun, kalau bukan dari pekerjaan kakak-kakaknya, ia dan yang lain tidak akan bisa hidup.

Lalu yang kelima namanya Hinami, umurnya delapan tahun. Dia memiliki sikap yang lembut dari kedua kakak perempuannya. Dia juga feminim dan jago mengurus rumah tangga. Dia tidak kerja, dan hanya mengurus rumah. Selain itu ia juga menjaga adik bungsu Nami yang masih berumur tiga tahun. Namanya Satoru. Sebenarnya mereka semua bukan kakak adik kandung. Namun mereka tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama. Hanya saja gara-gara panti asuhan kebakaran dua tahun yang lalu, mereka jadi tinggal di gubuk yang kecil ini.

"Wah, hari ini hasil kakak bagus sekali," ungkap Yumi.

"Yah, kuakui kakak memang lebih hebat dariku, tapi suatu saat nanti aku bisa melampaui kakak," ujar Yuta sombong.

"Jangan sombong kamu Yuta, yang akan melampaui kak Nami itu aku," bantah Taro.

"Sudah, sudah gak perlu berdebat, Kak Yumi, Kak Nami bantuin aku yuk menyiapkan makanan," ajak Hinami.

"Ehm, maaf Hinami kakak mau mandi dulu yah," ujar Nami mengelak permintaan Hinami. Maklum Nami paling anti dengan urusan cewek.

"Oh, ya udah kalau gitu kak Yumi..."

"Minta Shiro aja, aku capek nie, hari ini banyak pengunjung," tolak Yumi tegas.

"Ukh, semua cewek disini gak ada yang bisa diandelin," ujar Hinami kesal.

"Ya, sudah Hinami biar aku bantu, jadi mana yang harus disiapkan," tawar Shiro berbaik hati.

"Seperti biasa kamu jadi anak baik yah Shiro, beda banget ama Yumi," puji Taro.

"Huh, peduli," ucap Yumi cuek. Lalu saat ini Nami sedang menuju kamar mandi, yang letaknya agak jauh dari gubuknya. Kira-kira berada hampir ke dalam hutan. Namun pada saat Nami masih setengah jalan, ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Nami tampak kaget dan saat ia menengok ke belakang, ia semakin tambah kaget. Karena ternyata yang menepuk pundaknya itu pemuda yang tadi siang.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi," sapa pemuda itu.

"KAMU?"

"Ia, ini aku, ehm aku mau mengambil dompet yang kamu curi, setelah itu aku akan mengembalikannya ke kantor polisi. Supaya pemiliknya bisa mengambil dompet mereka," jelas si pemuda tersebut.

"Sayang, sekali uangnya sudah kupakai untuk membeli makanan," ucap Nami pura-pura menyesal.

"Yah, padahal kan itu tidak baik, harusnya kau tidak boleh mengambil hak milik oang lain, apalagi sampai memakainya."

"Kurasa, itu bukan urusanmu, suka-suka aku dong, mau mencopet atau tidak. Oh yah ngomong-ngomong foto itu sudah kuhapus, jadi kau tidak bisa menyeretku ke kantor polisi."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, karena foto itu sudah kusimpan di dalam email milikku, jadi kalau mau mengambil fotonya aku tinggal ke warnet dan mendownload fotomu. Setelah itu aku akan mencetaknya dan memberikan pada polisi. Supaya polisi bisa menangkapmu."

"KAU? Dengar ya aku tidak pernah bermasalah denganmu, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Tapi kenapa kau tega berbuat ini padaku!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berbuat jahat lagi, dengan membawamu ke penjara, kurasa kau akan jera dan tidak akan melakukan perbuatan jahat lagi."

"Tau apa kau tentang perbuatan jahat, asal kau tau aku dan adik-adikku bisa hidup karena pekerjaan ini. Jadi kalau aku dipenjara bagaimana bisa aku membiayai adik-adikku. Apa kau mau tanggung jawab untuk kehidupan adik-adikku nantinya, HAH?"

"Ehm... baiklah aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi, tapi dengan satu syarat kau dan adik-adikmu harus berhenti berbuat jahat," tawar pemuda tersebut. Nami benar-benar terjebak kali ini, tapi kalau tidak mau mengikuti perintah si topi jerami, ia dan adik-adiknya akan masuk penjara.

"Kau tidak dengar aku bilang apa yah, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, karena pekerjaan inilah yang membuatku dan adik-adikku bisa hidup sampai sekarang," ungkap Nami tidak setuju.

"Kata siapa? Kau dan adik-adikmu bisa hidup kok," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Deg," entah kenapa jantung Nami berdetak lebih keras saat melihat senyuman si topi jerami.

"Apa? bagaimana caranya?" tanya penasaran. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum lagi dan segera meninggalkan Nami. Hal ini membuat Nami heran dengan sikap pemuda itu. Lalu setelah lima menit menunggu, akhirnya si topi jerami datang dengan membawa gitar. Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia sangat bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak si pemuda.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Nami tambah heran.

"Sudah ikut saja." Sebenarnya Nami tidak mau ikut, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Nami mengikuti pemuda ini. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Tokyo tower.

"Kita mau apa disini?" tanya Nami penasaran.

"Apa kau bisa nyanyi?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang kau bisa nyanyi tidak?"

"Kalau bisa memangnya kenapa?"

" Sekarang kau menyanyi, biar aku yang memainkan gitarnya." Nami benar-benar heran dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini. Nami ingin sekali protes padanya karena berani-beraninya pemuda ini memerintahnya. Tapi saat Nami ingin protes, pemuda tersebut sudah memainkan gitarnya.

Ia benar-benar lihai memainkan gitarnya, sampai semua orang menghampiri mereka berdua. Nami tampak terkejut dengan lagu yang dimainkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Apalagi sekarang ia mulai menyanyi lagu berjudul Don't Go. Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Jason dan Hyemi di drama korea Dream High. Ia melakukannya sambil memainkan gitar.

Seketika Nami teringat akan masa lalunya ketika masih di panti asuhan. Lagu itu adalah lagu kenangannya bersama seorang bocah kecil, teman masih kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Tampa sadar Nami ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ia telah terbuai akan lagu kenangannya itu.

Orang-orang yang ada disekitar Tokyo tower pun juga terhibur, akan musik yang dimainkan oleh mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka selesei menyanyikan lagu itu. Semua orang tampak terdiam. Tapi kemudian sebuah tepuk tangan dari seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua pun, akhirnya menyadarkan orang-orang untuk ikut bertepuk tangan juga. Hal ini membuat Nami senang dan entah kenapa Nami seakan mengingat sesuatu.

Entah kenapa jauh dilubuk hatinya Nami mengenal pemuda tersebut. Nami berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda itu? Dan saat Nami berusaha mengingat semua itu, tiba-tiba si topi jerami memberikan sebuah kantong permen kosong kepada Nami. Hal ini membuat kening Nami berkerut heran.

"Cepat kau mintakan uangnya pada orang-orang itu!" perintah si topi jerami. Nami masih bingung tapi kemudian ia mengikuti perintah dari si topi jerami dan langsung meminta uang pada orang-orang tersebut. Mereka pun memberikan uangnya pada Nami. Jelas hal ini membuat Nami terkejut, karena hanya dengan menyanyi mereka mendapat uang yang yang lumayan banyak.

"Jadi ini idemu, supaya aku bisa tetap hidup tampa mencuri?" tanya Nami mulai mengerti.

"Ia dengan begini kau tidak perlu lagi berbuat hal buruk, nah gitar ini untukmu, kau bisa bermain gitar kan?" tanya balik si topi jerami sambil menyerahkan gitarnya pada Nami.

"Ia bisa. Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku bisa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar?" tanya Nami penasaran dan menerima pemberian dari pemuda itu.

"Kalau masalah itu, kau pikirkan saja sendiri," jawab pemuda itu penuh dengan misteri.

"A..apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi lebih baik kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Oh ya, aku punya pekerjaan lagi untukmu, karena kalau hanya dengan ini tak akan cukup. Kau harus punya pekerjaan tetap," tawar pemuda itu kemudian.

"Eh? Apa lagi ini?" tanya Nami kembali bingung. Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Nami.

"Sudahlah ikut saja." Nami pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan pemuda tersebut.

***nyanyanyanya***

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran bertuliskan Baratie Caffe. Nami benar-benar bingung kenapa pemuda itu membawanya kesini.

"Coba kau baca deh tulisan pada kertas yang di pajang di jendela itu!" perintah Topi jerami. Walaupun bingung Nami tetap menuruti perintah topi jerami dan membaca iklan tersebut.

"Dicari seorang penyanyi caffe tetap, untuk menghibur para pelanggan di Baratie Caffe, jika berminat segera hubungi 08xxxxxxxxxxx atas nama Sanji, Eh?"

"Maksudmu aku harus bekerja disini begitu?" tanya Nami kemudian. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Nami. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan beralis seperti obat nyamuk **#ditendang Sanji **datang menghampiri Nami dan si topi jerami.

"Wah, wah tak kusangka ada bidadari cantik datang ke caffe kami, ada apa nona manis? Apa kau datang untuk menemuiku? Kalau ia aku beber-benar tersanjung," ungkap pemuda itu sambil mencium tangan Nami. Lalu karena kaget, sontak Nami langsung menepisnya.

"Heh, dengar yah, aku bukan mau bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku mau melamar kerja disini," jelas Nami kesal dengan sikap pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Sanji.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku bisa menemuimu setiap hari di caffe. Senangnya hari-hariku pasti berasa di surga deh," ungkap Sanji yang matanya mulai membentuk love-love.

"Iya benar, aku mau melamar menjadi penyanyi caffe disini, kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku disini."

"Tak perlu kau diterima, aku yakin suaramu sangat indah, seindah suara burung berkicau. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Wah benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu. Hei topi jerami aku diterima, makasih yah untuk semua," ungkap Nami senang dan kemudian berterima kasih pada si topi jerami.

"Iya syukurlah Nami, shishishi."

"Eh? Ketawa itu? Kau? Luffy?"

"Eh, kau sudah ingat Nami?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata bernama Luffy itu.

"Iya aku ingat, kau Luffy kan, ia Monkey D. Luffy. Sahabatku waktu kecil," jawab Nami dan langsung memeluk Luffy. Luffy pun membalas pelukan Nami. Entah kenapa Luffy merasakan pundaknya basah. Sepertinya Nami menangis. Yah Nami menangis karena senang, telah bertemu sahabat kecilnya, yang juga adalah cinta pertamanya. Monkey d. Luffy adalah bocah laki-laki yang dulu tinggal bersamanya di panti asuhan. Mereka berdua senang sekali bernyanyi di atas pohon di dekat panti asuhan.

Biasanya Luffy yang bermain gitar dan Nami yang menyanyi. Setelahnya Luffy mengajari Nami bermain gitar. Masa-masa itu adalah masa paling bahagia bagi Nami. Walaupun terkadang mereka suka bertengkar, namun juga tak jarang bagi mereka untuk akrab satu sama lainnya. Tapi suatu ketika, kakek kandung Luffy menemukan cucunya yang telah hilang karena diculik. Lalu akhirnya Luffy dibawa kakeknya dan pindah keluar negri. Nami sangat sedih waktu itu, namun sekarang tidak lagi karena ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku rindu sekali denganmu Luffy, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah Luffy, sahabatku?" tanya Nami penasaran setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Masalah itu, nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri. Sekarang waktuku sudah habis. Tugasku sudah selesei, sampai nanti. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," jawab Luffy dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Nami.

"Luffy, tunggu! Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, luffy...luffy..LUFFY!" panggil Nami sambil mengejar Luffy. namun entah kenapa semakin dikejar, Luffy semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Tiba-tiba saat Nami sedang mengejar Luffy, kaki Nami tersandung batu dan ia pun terjatuh. Kaki Nami terluka dan berdarah. Ia merasa kesakitan, tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Hal ini karena ia ditinggal lagi. Ia pun meninju tanah yang beraspal itu, hingga berdarah. Ia sangat kesal karena ditinggalkan lagi.

Perlahan air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya, setelah tadi kering karena menangis bahagia. Ia sangat sedih karena sekali lagi, ia harus kehilangan Luffy. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Hei nona, kau tidak apa? wah lututmu berdarah, ayo kita obati dulu," ajak Sanji sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya tampak mengkhawatirkan Nami. Tapi Nami malah menepis uluran tangan Sanji.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa berdiri," ujar Nami dingin. Ia berusaha berdiri, tapi kemudian terjatuh lagi karena tidak sanggup berdiri. Untung saja Sanji berhasil menopangnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Tadi kau berlari-lari sendiri, seakan sedang mengejar sesuatu. Memangnya siapa kau kejar itu?" tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak melihat, aku mengejar pemuda yang ada di sampingku tau," jawab Nami sakartis.

"Eh? Orang yang di sampingmu? Bukannya kau tadi datang sendiri?" tanya Sanji bingung. Nami pun terkejut akan pertanyaan dari Sanji. Jelas-jelas tadi Luffy ada di samping Nami.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi itu ada temanku namanya Luffy, dia juga yang memberitahukanku kalau ada lowongan disini," jelas Nami.

"Apa? tapi nona, tadi kau memang datang sendirian ke sini. Eh tunggu? Tadi kau bilang siapa Luffy? maksudmu Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan Luffy?"

"Iya tentu saja dia adalah teman kuliahku, tapi aku tidak melihatnya ada disini, lagi pula.."

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Lagi pula seharusnya dia tidak disini. Seharusnya dia ada di rumah sakit, karena saat ini dia sedang koma karena kecelakaan motor." Jelas Sanji kemudian. Sontak mata nami terbalalak mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang sedang koma di rumah sakit seharian ini ada di sampingnya? Nami bener-bener bingung, tapi dari pada ia harus segera melihat keadaan Luffy sekarang.

"Ah maaf, ehm siapa namamu?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"Aku Sanji."

"Oh, ya Sanji bisakah kau mengantarkanku, ke tempat Luffy dirawat?" pinta Nami.

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luffy?" tanya Sanji tidak suka. Sepertinya ia cemburu.

"Aku sahabat kecilnya waktu di panti asuhan," jawab Nami.

"Eh, jadi kau gadis yang selalu dibicarakan Luffy, gadis yang suka menangis itu yah?"

"Apa? aku tidak suka nangis lagi kok, ah sudahlah. Jadi kau mau tidak mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

"Tapi ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"Tidak bisa aku harus bertemu Luffy saat ini juga, kumohon Sanji," ungkap Nami memohon.

"Ukh, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku ambl kunci mobil dulu," ujar Sanji menyutujui permintaan Nami. Pada dasarnya Sanji tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan para gadis. Apalagi kalau gadisnya secantik Nami.

Setelah itu mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah itu Sanji menunjukan kamar rawat Luffy. Namun sesampainya disana, sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun di depan kamar rawat Luffy. Hal ini membuat Nami berprasangka buruk. Takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Luffy. Lalu akhirnya mereka pun menghampiri orang-orang itu.

"Oh, Sanji-san baru aku mau meneleponmu," ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bernama Robin.

"Robin-chan ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Sanji heran. Robin tampak menunduk sedih. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan ini membuat Nami semakin panik.

"Luffy tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Nami tidak sabar.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Robin heran.

"Itu tidak penting, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tenanglah nona, Robin ini Nami sahabat Luffy waktu di panti asuhan," jelas Sanji sambil memperkenalkannya pada Robin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau masuk ke ruang rawat Luffy. Sudah beberapa hari ini Luffy mengigau namamu dan saat ini keaadaannya semakin memburuk. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau menemuinya," saran Robin kemudian. Nami pun mengangguk setuju. Setelah meminta izin pada Law, dokter yang merawat Luffy. Nami pun langsung memasuki kamar rawat Luffy.

Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda terbaring lemah, dengan perban di kepalanya. Tak lupa pula sebuah infus dan tabung oksigen terpasang pada tangan dan alat pernafasannya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk membuat Luffy tetap hidup hingga kini. Nami segera menghampiri Luffy yang sedang terbaring lemah. Lalu ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luffy.

Saat ini Nami menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit dan menggunakan masker, sesuai dengan aturan yang berlaku di tempat ini. Nami mulai memegang lembut tangan Luffy. Ia merasa wajah Luffy begitu pucat dan tangannya begitu kurus.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kutemui tadi, tapi aku yakin itu kau. Karena hanya kau yang dapat mengubah hidupku," ujar Nami memulai pembicaraan.

"Luffy, cepat bingung setelah itu kita bernyanyi bersama lagi. Lalu nanti akan kukenalkan kau pada adik-adikku. Ehm mungkin kau sudah kenal dengan Taro, Yuta dan Yumi. Tapi akan kukenalkan kau dengan Shiro, Hinami dan Satoru, jadi kau harus bangun yah Luffy."

"Aku tau kau adalah pemuda yang kuat, jadi kau harus bangun, kumohon." Setelah berkata begitu tidak ada reaksi sama sekali bagi Luffy. Sedangkan waktu Nami berkunjung sudah habis. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Luffy.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Luffy menggenggam tangan Nami. Seakan meminta Nami untuk tetap di kamar ini. Sontak Nami terkejut dan Saat ia menoleh ke arah Luffy, perlahan mata Luffy mulai terbuka. Ia mulai tersadar. Nami tampak tersenyum senang.

"Se..selamat pagi Nami," ucap Luffy lemah dan masih terbata-bata.

"Baka, ini masih malam tau," ujar Nami mulai menitikan air mata. Ia menangis, sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Kau masih cengeng seperti dulu Nami," ungkap Luffy dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Nami.

"Enak saja, ini tangisan kebahagiaan tau, Luffy kau jangan tinggalkan aku lagi yah," pinta Nami.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku daging yang banyak," ujar Luffy tersenyum lemah. Nami ikut tersenyum dan langsung menonjok tangan Luffy pelan.

"Aduh kau masih galak seperti dulu," ledek Luffy berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Biarin, lagian disaat seperti ini kau masih saja bercanda, harusnya kau yang membayar uang padaku," ungkap Nami kesal, hal ini membuat Luffy tertawa pelan.

"Shishishi, kau tidak berubah, baiklah aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, tapi daging dulu yah."

"Ck, kau ini baiklah tapi kau harus sembuh dulu dan terima kasih," ujar Nami tersenyum dan Luffy pun ikut tersenyum. Hari ini Nami benar-benar bahagia dan ia harus menarik ucapannya kalau hari ini hari kesialannya, karena yang benar adalah hari ini adalah hari keburuntungannya.

******TAMAT*****

**Aloha semua Noah kembali mengacak-ngacak fandom ini ^O^ dan tentu saja dengan pairing LuNa tentunya. Ehm sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah noah baca, tapi noah lupa judulnya di komik itu bercerita tentang cowok yang bapaknya pengen nikah lagi, terus cowok itu gak salah dan malah berbuat buruk tapi kemudian muncul cewek temen masa kecilnya yang membantunya untuk berubah. Setelah cowoknya berubah si cewek malah pergi dan ternyata setelah dicari-cari ceweknya malah sedang koma di rumah sakit dan komanya udah lama juga.**

**Nah di cerita ini ada yang sama ada yang beda ama di komik, tapi semoga kalian suka. Masalah disini Luffy hantu atau bukan Noah gak tau anggap saja Luffy itu roh yang terkadang terlihat oleh manusia kadang juga tidak. Sudah dulu yah penjelasannya sampai nanti lagi dan jangan lupa reviewnya **


End file.
